The World: Stopped
Hey! I'm back! And I have a couple of treats for you guys :) for the ones who stayed. Whoo! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances OK, these are just the important cats. I might miss some :) feel free to add them on if you spot my mistakes! Lol thanks! Valleyclan Leader, Snowstar, large white tom with blue eyes. Deputy, Sparknose, ginger tom Medicine Cat, Skywish, pretty ginger tabby, Apprentice, Pallidpaw Warriors: Coming soon... Chapters Prologue "PALLIDPAW!" Snowstar's roar echoed around camp. Several cats turned their heads, anxious and excited at the same time, to see what their leader was hollering about. Of course, it was Pallidpaw, his brother. Also known as the most troublesome cat ever in the history of Valleyclan. He had the luck of the devil. But he didn't mention that to Nightpaw. "Yes?" he asked meekly. Snowstar fumed. "Where in the world of Starclan were you? We were all worried sick! Skywish would murder you if she found out you were safe... she had gone through so much when you were missing." Snowstar glared at the apprentice, who, surprisingly eyed him back. "I'm sorry. But I have something to show you." Chapter 1 I waited from the shadows and strained to hear Pallidpaw. "I mean... some ONE to show you," he said. I could barely hear him. But I could tell that he was bursting with excitement in his voice. I shook my head. He was going to grow up someday. Rustling of leaves came to my ears, and I tensed. Alas, it was just Pallidpaw. His eyes shone. "Come on," he said, then walked back. I nearly stumbled on a root as I followed; the sleepness night was taking its toll on us both. His bright blue eyes tinted of gray. As soon as I walked into the clearing, however... I saw 4 things. A blinding flash of sunlight as the light reflected on the grass. Tens of cats. Many pelts. But all googling at me. Dens of all shapes and sizes. Rocks and a pile of prey. But most important of all... I saw the most familiar face, even as a cat. Martha choked as she set her eyes on me. The cat next to her blinked. "Mallowpaw, are you OK?" Mallowpaw? Oh, here we go again. "Yes, Stonestipe," she stuttered. Martha- I mean Mallowpaw, held my gaze, until I turned to the big white tom in the front. Snowstar. "Nightpaw! You're alive!" his voice wzas faint and echoed endlessly of disbelief. Everyone else did the same, and a kit experimentledly poked me, until her mother dragged him away. I mumbled to Pallidpaw, "Now what?" He blinked back. "Wait until they stop spazzing first." I rolled my eyes. "They're not spaz-" but I never got to finish my sentence, as, without warning, all the cats erupted in cries and started to swarm around me. Like a paparazi in a twisted world. Chapter 2 I squirmed as Pallidpaw pushed in front of me. "Hey hey guys! Cut it out!" he growled. A second of silence passed, then the cats, restless, turned to Snowstar, waiting for what to do next. He was dumbfounded. 'Nightpaw! I-you-we-dead!" he stuttered. Pallidpaw hopped in front of him. "Snowstar! She's alive" he exclaimed. "it's so weird!" "I think I notice that," he snapped, then flickered his eyes to mine. I blinked my now-green eyes (I had brown as a human) and stared up at Snowstar's clear blue ones. They were troubled. Pallidpaw's tail twitched in annoyance. "Snowstar, what are we going to do? Why don't we just calm down... I mean, we weren't sure that she was dead in the first place. Let's just pretend that nothing happened," Pallidpaw offered. I gulped. "But something DID happen, Pallidpaw," said very musical voice from behind him, and I turned to see a beautiful ginger tabby pad up behind him, her pelt shining and slender. Her sky-blue eyes searched mine. "We can't pretend that the sun didn't rise or set, unless we were blind," I offered as well. Then it just occured to me that I was just sending myself into yet another pit of despair and unwanted attention. I sighed inwardly. It was school all over again! Everyone staring... and Marth- I mean Mallowpaw. "Well said," Snowstar mused. He narrowed his eyes, then turned to the ginger tabby. "Skywish, wasn't Nightpaw more of a shy, slow cat before she was struck?" So that was Skywish. She smiled at him. "Not really, Snowstar. Shy as she might be, no one could have known who she was like." So Nightpaw was shy... I added that to my already nearly-full brain of what had happened. "I think she's a Ledgeclan cat who looks like Nightpaw!" interrupted.... Mallowpaw. Her eyes were yellow and frightened. Could she POSSIBLY be Martha as a cat?! How was that even possible! But I was becoming less shocked to anything after what had happened, after all.